ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashwood Creek/Episodes
This article is a list of episodes from the Universal Kids series, Ashwood Creek. Season One # Welcome to Ashwood Creek (Sept. 13) '- Tipsy and Tommy find Fi's egg during a storm, later having to look for her as she has hatched and escaped last night. # '''Fi's First Day at School (Sept 13) '- Taking place a few years after the first episode, Fi goes to Tulip Leaf Academy on her first year. Due to this, she fears that the other students will judge her. # 'Little Big Spirit (Sept. 27) '- Sid does several tasks to join Greyl's Adventurer Society, suddenly realizing that he could still make a difference despite not being in the group. # 'Warriors...In Training (Sept 27) '- Fi joins Tipsy and Tommy to a training session with Master Ken, an old, skilled fighter turtle. However, she starts to discover an ability of hers. # 'Mud Race (Oct 4) '- Fi, the monkey twins, Sid, and Axel races across the muddy river and back, only to get stuck midway. # 'Across the Woods (Oct 4) '- The gang goes on a stroll through the forest to cure their boredom. They later realize that it's Harvest season and start collecting different colored leaves along their path. # 'Haunted Halloween (Oct 18) '- Fi and the others visit and explore an old manor which was rumored to be haunted by a family of 5 ghosts. # 'Adventures and Puddles (Nov 1) -' Fi, Sid, Axel, and his sister Selene venture off to find out what covered the Mint Light Falls in orange goo. Meanwhile, Master Ken shares how he got his master belt to his students. # 'Super Seal! (Nov 1) '- Sid pretends to be a superhero and helps the critters at Central Lake. Fi and Axel want to become his sidekicks, but claims that he needs no help. # 'La La Lost (Nov 15) '- The group travels with a tour group to the Melody realm, but unfortunately take a wrong turn and get lost at the Brass sites. # 'Going to the Clinic (Nov 15) '- Fi, Tipsy, and Tommy go to the creek clinic for a checkup, but Fi fears that the doctor might hurt her. # 'Rain, Rain, We Know a Way (Nov 29) '- During a rainy morning, Tipsy, Tommy, Sid, and Axel show Fi the benefits of rain. # 'Fi's Petal Art (Nov 29) '- When Community Arts day comes around, Fi has to decide what kinds of art she can use. # 'Cold Days (Dec 6) '- Tommy catches a cold when Winter comes around, but won't admit it when he goes to school with the others. # 'The Snow Flower (Dec 6) '- Ken teaches his students about an enchanted flower that blooms in the winter. The twins and Fi decide to look for it. # 'Adventurer's Halt (Dec 20) '- When Sid discovers that the Adventurer's Society was acting strange, he, Fi, and Axel try to find out what is the matter. # 'The Night Before Christmas (Dec 20) '- After visiting the Christmas festival, Fi starts to wonder if Santa is actually real. # '''TBA Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Ashwood Creek